Craving You
by Buzzing With Boredom
Summary: Zoey has finally given into her screaming desire and it brings heat. A carry-on from the book Tempted.


_**The Legit-Shit Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the characters, storyline or quotes that I am using.**_ _All of that jazz is the author's imagination, their thoughts. Basically, what I'm doing here is creating a 'story', if you will, and use my imagination in a, more or less, bad way that I think of as satisfying._

"_He chuckled, a sound that was deep and confident. 'Go on, my lost love. One word, _yes_, and your life will forever be changed.'_

"_His lips weren't by my ear anymore. Instead his gaze had captured mine again. He was smiling into my eyes again. He was young and perfect, powerful and kind._

"_And I wanted to say ye so badly I was afraid to speak. _

"'_Love me,' he murmured, 'Love only me.'"_

My eyes fluttered closed as his cool breath frivolously tickled my skin, the sensation feeling too delightful. I sighed with pleasure as his large hands traveled down my body, from my chest to my hips and back up again. I knew I had a reason to stop him, to say no to what he was doing even if it was just a dream and I knew that I had the ability and the willpower to push him away. And yet I didn't, I just let him do it.

There was just so much crap going on in my life. As much of a pathetic pretext it was, Eric, Heath and now Stark were all crowding me, wanting my attention and to be with me. I felt that my best friend was lying to me and, being a good friend and the young High Priestess, I needed to keep all everyone safe. I recognized that that was so not a valid excuse, but truthfully I was sick of fighting. And so I gave in to my twisted dream.

"Yes," I whispered distractedly as Kalona began to trail kisses down my neck. I hadn't noticed my words until I felt him freeze and my limbs became slack.

My eyes slowly opened and, blearily, I stared into his eyes that were darkened by desire. He wrapped one arm around my waist and placed his other hand on my cheek, his thumb slowly stroking my skin. A sexy smile spread across his gorgeous face as he murmured huskily, "What did you say, my A-ya?"

I sucked in a shaky breath as he pulled me closer to his body and his large black wings expanded to their full length behind him, his face so very near mine. I could take my words back right now; I could rip myself from his embrace and try to wake myself up instead of answer to him. But there was something in me that seemed to break and give up.

I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to want me and I didn't want to fight him anymore. I was the reincarnation of A-ya and I was growing to accept her more and more along with her memories of Kalona with every touch.

"Yes," I mumbled softly, though more confidently.

"You finally give into me, my love, into what we are together." Kalona somehow pulled me even closer to him.

Though it wasn't a question, I nodded anyways; completely breathless at the feel of his body against mine and loving how easy it was to just be with him. Kalona began to lower his lips towards mine and as I waited in heated yearning for his kiss, his striking smile widened.

"And you will stay with me, lovely Zoey?" Kalona whispered against my lips.

My body trembled and that seemed to be answer enough for him as a deep, low laugh escaped his throat. The hand that was on my cheek gently raked up into my hair, his strong hand fisting a bunch of my hair and keeping my face still in front of his. I expected him to kiss me. I waited for what seemed like ages for his lips to reach mine, wanting it more than I thought I did and when I finally thought he'd kiss me, he just teased me by pulling my head up so he could smooch my neck.

I groaned, my eyelids falling closed as I ran my hands shakily up his bare arms and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. Kalona's fingers spread on the small of my back, all of the built up sexual tension between us began rising quickly.

"Kiss me," I whispered thoughtlessly, my craving speaking for me. In a way, I felt completely stupid for saying that and had a theory that maybe this was a sign that I should get away from him. Although, Kalona's fierce and sexy chuckle distracted me from my train of thought.

He dragged his parted lips along my skin very slowly, up my neck, over my jawbone, along my cheek and kissed both my eyelids. I gasped at the sensation of his touch on my skin and wanted more. Then his mouth rushed to meet my slightly opened lips, a deep moan escaping from him.

And even if this was wrong—and I'm pretty sure it was—it was just a dream, right? I mean, people dream about the weirdest things anyways. Maybe this was just one of those dreams. Maybe…

His hold on me tightened as the kiss deepened and he pushed my back up against the rough stone wall behind me. His tongue explored my mouth and so did his hands along my body as my back dug harshly into the rocks. I made a small sound of pain from the stone jabbing and instead of continuing pushing me into the wall, Kalona picked me up simply and I easily hooked my knees around his hips. Our kiss broke for a moment and we just smiled at each other.

"We will be magnificent together," he commented stroking a piece of hair gently away from my face.

My heart constricted, whether it was from his smile or the consequences of my decision, I didn't know. "We don't need to focus on that. Especially while I'm dreaming."

I grabbed his face between my hands and lifted it up to me. Before he could reply, I caught his lips with mine and enjoyed the feel of him holding me in his arms. I heard a _whoosh_ as his great, black wings expanded and engulfed me in their darkness. They were so soft against my bare arms it brought shivers to roll down my spine.

"_Zoey?_"

My name was spoken silently and at first I thought it was Kalona, but it was a female voice. I listened for a second then decided to ignore it and enjoy my luxurious dream.

"_Zoey, wake up!_"

I broke away from Kalona's kiss and looked up at the beautifully clear, blue sky. Though, Kalona didn't pay attention to the new voice and placed small kisses along my jaw, my attention totally taken by the mysterious voice echoing in _my_ dream. I recognized it, surely, but I couldn't quite place it.

"_Hey, can you wake up already? You're really starting to make freaking ugly faces._"

Ah, now I recognize it, I thought. Aphrodite didn't sound too happy, though what else was new?

There was an odd tingly feeling in the tips of my fingers that progressively made its way up my arm. I stared at my hand confused at what was happening until the entire half of my body was numb. I looked down at the man who was holding me and felt a sudden urge to get away from him. He was beautiful, yes, but I could see a dark sort of aura about him and it scared me.

"What's wrong, A-ya?" Kalona asked me, curious on why I was pulling away.

"Let me go," I croaked, torpidly shoving at his thick chest and miserably trying to squirm my way out of his strong arms.

He grinned and I didn't understand how that had made me smile before. "I need to wake up. Let me go."

"As you wish, my lost love," he loosened his arms around me so that I slid down against his chest, but he still kept me against his body.

"I need to wake up," I mumbled, not able to feel my lips anymore.

"So you do," Kalona said and grabbed my hand, placing a small kiss on the top of it. "I'll see you soon, my A-ya,"

I stared at him in wonder, about to ask him what he meant before I was woken up by someone shaking me and yelling my name. Groggily, I peeked my eyes open one at a time to see Aphrodite staring down at me, quite obviously pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, smirking at her expression.

"What's _my_ problem?" She pointed at herself. "What's going on in your damn mind? You kept saying _yes_ like a fucking sex addict, you creeper."

I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I didn't know I was saying it out loud. "Sorry, weird dream is all."

"Well, try to keep your hormones in tact," Aphrodite said. I hadn't realized before, but she had huge dark circles under her eyes and I then noticed that I had seriously put a dent in her beauty sleep. I just shrugged off her last comment as she lay back down in her bed and grumble to herself for a few seconds before falling back asleep again.

Unlike her, I couldn't fall back asleep that quickly. My mind was racing and so was my heart, wondering that what I might've done in my dream would seriously affect my reality. The only word that kept racing through my head, despite the outcome: _shit_.

——

_It was just a dream_, I kept reminding myself the next day. The stupid mistaken dream replayed over and over through my head, taking up all my focus for the real problem that faced me. Kalona and Neferet were gone so there was no way they could actually influence my authenticity so why was I so worried?

Without having to hesitate on that question, the answer easily formed in my head. Because of Kalona's last words to me in my hazy yet oddly vivid dream: _I'll see you soon_. I just hoped that my brainless answers and actions in my random trance was not fatal.

"Earth to Zoey," I heard Aphrodite say beside me. "Hello?"

"Huh?" I asked, oblivious to our conversation. The two of us had shared a room last night and were now walking to the dinning hall in the Benedictine Alley for our delicious smelling breakfast.

"Goddess, what's with you today? You're completely out of it," her gaze incredulous and curious. "Did you have another bad dream last night?"

I felt my cheeks turn warm as I shyly looked at the floor not sure what I should say. "Yeah, kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" She asked. Then suddenly—I could've sworn I saw it—a light clicked on in her head as she stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Zoe, was it Kalona?"

Stupidly, I cleared my throat and forced myself to look into her eyes. I was going to tell her the truth, yes, but I spared the details as I was unsure of what I should say or not. "He was in my dream."

"Zoey, I had a vision last night. A vision of fire."

I looked steadily at her, trying to hide my surprise and worry as I was somewhat afraid of what this meant. "What? Aphrodite, what was it about?"

She opened her mouth to continue her explanation of what she had seen, but Darius came up beside her and slid an arm around her waist. "Good morning, my beauty."

Forgetting about me and what we she was just saying, Aphrodite turned to Darius and smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hey there, handsome."

"Merry meet, Zoey," Darius placed his fist over his chest in a respectful gesture after properly greeting his girlfriend.

I smiled and nodded at him, "Merry meet."

"Catch you later, Zoe," Aphrodite said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Though, before the love birds left, she whispered to me, "And don't think I'm dropping this conversation."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied miserably and watched the two of them walk away, Aphrodite leaning lovingly into Darius.

The rest of the day went by slowly, though progressively as plans were made for our return back to the House of Night. It had been a majority vote that we'd go back, but we had to keep sight of what needed to be done. We needed to remember who our enemy was. _I_ needed to remember. And the more I thought about it, the more frustrated I got that I gave into Kalona that easily and I made myself believe that my dream was just a dream and that I would not let myself think more about it.

So that night I decided to search the perimeter one last time, to be absolutely positive that there would be no hindrance of enemies tomorrow when we left for the House of Night. The night was cool, but not too cold as I could see my breath when I puffed out air, just perfect walking weather—if that makes sense.

I walked as far as the dark forest, seeing absolutely nothing and feeling satisfied and safe from my search. With a content sigh, I turned around to make my way back and get to sleep after such a restless night.

"A-ya…" I heard a whispery echo.

I quickly spun around, searching the shadowy woods, but seeing nothing. _Just your imagination_, I heard my conscious yell at me. _Just go back!_

For the first time, I listened to my conscious, turned back around and walked faster than I did before.

"Zoey, my love…"

I knew that voice, but ignored it as I must've been crazy or, hopefully, dreaming because it couldn't be possible. I wouldn't allow it to be possible. Not now.

"I am so happy to see you." I saw dark wings flap elegantly in the corner of my vision and froze instantly. No, this isn't happening. My body wouldn't move, my muscles were utterly immobile and my mind completely under the tenderness of his voice.

I shook my head frantically from side to side and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the voice that echoed around me and brought an excited quiver to run along my skin. Then I realized that the reason I had such frantic shivers was because fingers were slowly trailing up my arm, a sweet, cool breath on my face.

"My A-ya," Kalona murmured. "I can feel you so perfectly now."

"No," I mumbled through clenched teeth, my hands in fists at my side. "You are not here."

"No? You said yes last night," he said, his voice was compellingly seductive. His fingers lightly teased at the base of my neck. "I am here; I know you can feel it."

And I could, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that. Not that I could speak anyways with him doing this to me.

"See what my touch does to you?" Kalona said as his hand continued to wander along my skin. "How my voice brings you pleasure? It's fated. Destined, my lost love."

Within a shaky breath, his lips came down to meet mine in a gentle kiss. And without thinking about it, I responded with passion, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. His lips were so hard on mine I felt as though my lips were bruising at the crushing, satisfying force. Kalona's strong, thick arms made my body hug to him so that every inch was flattened against his muscular chest.

_I'm sorry everyone. I am so sorry._

Tears began to roll down my cheeks and my breath came out in short gasps at the realization of my so-called decision. Kalona, enjoying my vulnerability, dug his fingers into my back and deepened our kiss even more. He moved his mouth from mine, but kept his passion consistent with fervent kisses along my jaw and neck.

"Kalona," I whispered as our intertwined bodies fell as one onto the cool, soft grass. He was on top of me, grinding his hips against mine as he quickly moved his lips back up my neck. His lips were on mine again, quick and burning with ardor and want.

"You are mine," he said against my lips. His large hand wrapped possessively around my neck as if I were to deny his claim, he could kill me without the slightest hesitation and the simplest pressure of his fingers.

"Yes," I said in a trance-like way, understanding what he was saying. "Yes, my love."

Kalona rose up just an inch, just enough to look down at my face with a mischievous smirk and a dark glint in his eye that made me feel uneasy. Though, that last thought was quickly dismissed when he began to kiss me again.

However, my eyes stayed open. And widened in terror.

Horrifically, surrounding our tangled bodies, was fire licking up the trees and all the healthy green. All I could see and feel was the hot, orange flames ruining and killing everything in it's path. And I knew that this is what Aphrodite saw in her vision. And this is when I understood that this was _all_ my doing. I had brought the end to my friends, my people and all of humanity.

_Though I'm quite positive that many people will not appreciate the characters new personality change, this is sort of what I wish they would act like. Granted, this is definitely not my best work, but I wonder if anyone would agree with how I portrayed these people's actions… Maybe? Thank you for reading my twisted view of a semi-ideal story._


End file.
